


We Found Us

by Unholy



Series: 5SOS: Pet Adventures [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kitten Feels, M/M, Movie Night, again Katy is to blame for this, again the title has nothing to do with the story but oh well, also this is kinda based on a conversation i had with Katy yesterday, so yeah hope you enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy/pseuds/Unholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Ashton snorted. “I’m not crying, you dick. It’s like an allergic reaction or something,” he mumbled. Michael tried not to look too guilty.<br/>But of course, just at that moment Teddy decided to emerge from the kitchen, because that little ball of fluff had the </em>worst <em>timing in the world. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the three strangers, the hairs on his neck and back standing up, tail twice as big as normally from fear. The kitten let out a loud hiss, glaring at the boys on the sofa and actually looking nothing but</em> cutecutecute <em>while he tried to be big and scary. </em></p><p>Or the boys watch a scary movie and meet Michael's kitten Teddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Found Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merlypops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/gifts).



> So I watched The Woman in Black yesterday and I hate it but I love it so I put it in. Also the last bit is kinda rushed but I wanted to make it cute, not boring, so I hope it isn't too bad. (:

Michael had done some shopping. He’d bought everything he thought he needed to take care of his new kitten: a bag of cat food, a litter box, some colourful toys and a basket with a few fluffy blankets. Teddy had made himself comfortable in his apartment. The little ball of fluff followed Michael _everywhere_ he went, to the point it became almost annoying, but Michael didn’t really mind. The kitten was too cute to get angry with. He hadn’t told the other boys about it though. To be honest he hadn’t really thought of it - because taking in the drowning little kitten on your doorstep wasn’t such a big deal, right? But now that the three boys were actually on his doorstep for their weekly movie night - and seeing as Ashton was allergic to cats - Michael figured that maybe he should’ve told them.

Oh well, it was too late now anyway.

He opened the door and let the boys in. Teddy was in the kitchen, where Michael had put his small bowls for food and water. So at first, everything was fine - they all flopped down on the couch, chatting loudly and arguing over which movie they were going to watch, while Michael went to the kitchen to get drinks and snacks.

“I wanna watch a horror movie!” Ashton declared loudly. Luke huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting slightly. “Why can’t we watch something that _won’t_ give me any nightmares for once?” he said, feigning hurt. Calum snickered and shoved the blond boy’s shoulder. “Don’t be such a wimp, Lukey. I’m not gonna watch some shitty romcom again.”

Luke narrowed his eyes at the pair. “They are _not_ shitty if Hugh Grant is in them,” he almost growled, making Calum and Ashton laugh.

“Whatever you say, Lukey,” the curly-haired boy chuckled. Luke huffed again and turned to Michael, who had just re-entered the living room, a tray with four glasses of coke and a huge bowl of potato chips in his hands.

“Michaaaeeel,” Luke whined, dragging out the word. Michael raised an eyebrow as he put the tray down on the coffee table. “They wanna watch a scary movie but I don’t want to,” Luke continued, full-on pouting now and looking up at Michael with big, innocent blue eyes, which weirdly reminded Michael of Teddy.

“It’s either gonna be Paranormal Activity or The Woman in Black, you choose.” Calum held up the two DVDs and Luke frowned a bit. “None of both!” he said in a small voice. Michael made a small noise of adoration and pointed at The Woman in Black. “That one has Daniel Radcliffe in it. How about that?” he offered. Luke looked at him sceptically. “If Cal and Ash wanna watch it, it’s still scary as fuck,” he muttered. Michael scoffed. “Well, if Dan Rad is in it, it can’t be _that_ bad, can it?” he reasoned, and after a few moments Luke caved in. “Alright then. I want a blanket though.”

Michael chuckled, tossing the blonde a fluffy red blanket. “Here ya go, you big wuss.” Luke just glared at him and draped the blanket over his legs as Calum popped the DVD in the player and grabbed the remote, wriggling himself on the couch between Michael and Ashton, causing Mikey to be squashed against Luke.

The first scene was immediately scary though - little girls in soft pink dressed playing with creepy dolls and then jumping out of the window, seemingly without a reason - and Luke glared at the other boys for the better part of ten minutes before turning his attention back to the screen.

After some time, Ashton started rubbing his eyes, which were slightly red and obviously irritated. Calum looked at him worriedly. “You okay? It’s not even an emotional film, dude. I am never watching a sad movie with you.” Ashton snorted. “I’m not crying, you dick. It’s like an allergic reaction or something,” he mumbled. Michael tried not to look too guilty.

But of course, just at that moment Teddy decided to emerge from the kitchen, because that little ball of fluff had the _worst_ timing in the world. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the three strangers, the hairs on his neck and back standing up, tail twice as big as normally from fear. The kitten let out a loud hiss, glaring at the boys on the sofa and actually looking nothing but _cutecutecute_ while he tried to be big and scary. The four boys just stared at him for a few moments, Michael fondly but the rest just utterly confused, until Calum finally spoke up.

“Um, Michael?”

Mikey decided to play dumb. “Yeah?”

“Why is there a cat in your house?”

Michael blinked and tried to answer, but Ashton cut in before he got the chance to say anything.

“Michael what the hell?! Pssht, get away!” He threw a pillow at Teddy, causing the kitten to squeak in fear and shock and sprint away, ducking in a dark corner in the very back of the room, his little tail between his paws.

“Ashton!” Michael screeched, kicking the older boy in the shin before climbing over the back of the couch and falling flat on his face. He scribbled up immediately and carefully went over to the corner where Teddy had taken his hiding. He heard a soft little whine of fear as he approached the kitten. Poor Teddy was obviously terrified now. Damn Ashton.

Michael made small soothing noises and crouched down in front of the animal, carefully extending his hands so as to not frighten the kitten even more, letting out an adoring noise as Teddy _ran_ into his hands, hiding his little nose in Michael’s palm. He held Teddy close to his chest, turning around to glare at Ashton.

“What did you do that for? He didn’t even do anything!” Michael pretty much yelled. Ashton raised his hands defensively. “You know I am allergic to cats! I was just trying to defend myself. That thing is trying to kill me!”

Michael gasped, covering Teddy’s tiny ears with one hand. “Oh my god, Ashton, you’re hurting his feelings! Teddy doesn’t mean bad, he’s only a kitten. And he’s not a thing!” Ashton rolled his eyes at him and flicked him off.

“Oh god you didn’t actually name him Teddy, did you?” Calum groaned. Michael huffed. “What? It suits him.”

“When the hell did you get it in the first place?” Calum asked. Michael shrugged. “Like, a few days ago or something? It was pouring and he was freezing to death on the stairs so I took him in,” he answered, feeling slightly awkward under the boys’ intense stares.

“Anyway, let’s watch the movie, we’re missing the good parts,” he tried, flopping back down on the couch with Teddy still scooped up in his hands, the little kitten trembling almost as much as he did when Michael first found him. Luke cooed a bit and carefully lifted a hand to stroke Teddy’s soft fur, beaming when the kitten looked at him with those bright green eyes and started purring. He won Calum’s heart as well, and soon the three boys - Ashton was still sulking - were petting him and awwing at his cuteness. Eventually the little cat toddled over to Luke’s lap and stayed there, purring contently as Luke gently scratched him behind his eyes.

They continued to watch the movie like this, until a particularly scary scene came along - Dan was in an abandoned, haunted mansion on his own, a kid’s toy was playing a lullaby loudly, the rocking chair was rocking but there was no one in it and the ghosts of dead children were _everywhere_ \- and Luke actually _screamed_ , throwing the blanket over his head - which made Teddy tumble off his lap and fall to the floor, meowing loudly in shock - and pretty much jumped onto Michael, wrapping his arms around his waist and hiding his blanket-covered face in his neck. Michael made a worried noise, scooping Teddy up from the floor and carefully placing him in his lap, before he swung an arm around Luke’s shoulder and pulled him closer, nuzzling his nose to the fluffy blanket his head was hidden under. Michael chuckled as he felt the younger boy tremble in fear.

“Relax, babe, it’s only a movie,” he grinned (a bit too widely) as Luke mumbled something that sounded like “But a fucking scary one.”

Luke stayed tucked under Michael’s arm for the rest of the film, his head resting on Mikey’s shoulder and petting Teddy fondly. Michael was pretty sure even Ashton got scared from the movie - he didn’t blame him, it really was fucking scary.

When the end credits _finally_ rolled after the tragic ending, Michael unfolded himself from the boy and cat he was wrapped around and stood up. “So, who’s hungry? I’m gonna make dinner.”

The three boys cheered loudly at the same time, causing Teddy to run to Michael, hiding behind his shoe. The red-haired boy just smiled fondly and picked him up, carrying him to the kitchen.

Michael was making pasta with tomato sauce and anchovy. Teddy was sitting on the countertop next to the stove, Michael making sure he didn’t get too close to the fire and feeding him little bits of fish every now and then. When dinner was ready, Michael filled four big plates with the food and a small dish with some anchovy for Teddy and put them on (and next to) the dining table. Even though Teddy’s portion was much smaller than the boys’, he finished at the same time as them - probably because he wasn’t necessarily hungry, seeing as he had already had quite some fish while Michael was cooking.

Calum and Ashton helped Michael with the cleaning afterwards, while Luke was allowed to stay in the living room and play with Teddy - he got seriously freaked out by the movie and the boys felt kind of guilty about that.

When Michael emerged from the kitchen, he stopped in the doorway, just looking at Luke. The blonde was crouched down in front of the couch, Teddy running up and down the pillows, chasing the blue feather Luke was holding. His little paws mowed through the air as Teddy tried to catch it, sneezing as he finally did and it tickled his nose.

When Teddy got tired of playing he yawned widely, blinking a few times before scurrying over to the armchair Ashton was sitting in and climbing on the curly-haired boy’s lap, falling asleep there almost immediately.

(Ashton would say that he hated it, and that he wanted the cat to shoo and never come near him again - but he would be lying.)

**Author's Note:**

> Katy this is your fault but I love you <3


End file.
